Episode 398 (5th October 1964)
Plot Norman tells Charlie that if the wrestling night isn't a success, the club will have to close and he'll be out of a job. Stan is billed as "Ogden the Terrible". Tickler Murphy backs out of taking Florrie out for a meal and takes her to the wrestling instead. Minnie gets tickets for Ena but she refuses to go. She gives the ticket to Albert instead. Annie is annoyed when Jack gets a ticket for the bout. Stan tries to back out of the match but can't. The residents gather on their ringside seats to watch the sport. The huge Ian Campbell petrifies Stan. Despite being four stone lighter than Ian, Stan is cheered on. Ena and Annie refuse to attend the match and get drunk together in the empty bar of the Rovers where Ena sympathises with Annie over her loss in the talent contest and Annie invites her to Sunday lunch one day. Stan submits in the first round after a Boston Crab and is then counted out after being thrown into the audience. Annie and Ena sing the evening away in the pub. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Charlie Moffitt - Gordon Rollings (Credited as "Charlie Moffit") *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens Guest cast *Tickler Murphy - Patrick McAlinney *Norman Phillips - Ray Brooks *Ian Campbell - Himself *The Wrestlers - Chick Purvey and Terry Nylands Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Back room *Viaduct Sporting Club - Main bar and side room Notes *The closing theme is replaced in part by a tipsy Annie Walker and Ena Sharples singing Let The Rest Of The World Go By by Ernest R. Ball and Keirn J. Brennan. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Lucille Hewitt (Jennifer Moss), Valerie Barlow (Anne Reid), Kenneth Barlow (William Roache), Elsie Tanner (Patricia Phoenix), Miss Nugent (Eileen Derbyshire) and Mr Swindley (Arthur Lowe). *''TV Times'' synopsis: War and Peace *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,435,000 homes (1st place). This was the programme's highest rating to date although it was superseded two episodes later. *This episode was included on the following commercial releases: **''Coronation Street 1964'' released by Granada and Windsong Video on 5th November 1990. **The Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1960-1969, released on 31st July 2006. Notable dialogue Annie Walker: "I really cannot understand the mentality of a person who finds enjoyment out of watching two human beings done untold injury to each other. I swear that they are nothing more than animals." Jack Walker: "Aye..." --- Charlie Moffitt (after seeing Ian Campbell warming up): "I wonder what Hilda's gonna do with the insurance money?" Category:1964 episodes Episode 0398 Episode 0398